wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Wesley
Richard Wesley (Agent One) is a Welsh OSA agent who works with Agent B.J. Blazkowicz to find Helga von Schabbs' folder in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. History Richard Wesley (Codename: "Agent One") was born and raised in Wales. His father was a veteran from the Great War and his mother was a primary school teacher. As he grew up his father often took him to on trips to Snowdonia. Respected for his experience and brutal efficiency, he is one of the most important operatives within the Office of Secret Actions. During his years in the O.S.A., Wesley befriended agents B.J. Blazkowicz and Lieutenant Pippa Shepherd. During their time in London at the HQ Party, Agent One accidentally spilled beer all over Pippa's breasts, leading to Wesley to apologize to Pippa, with whom he told in his letter that he could do her laundry for a week or talk it over by dinner (hinting some interest). In addition, Wesley befriended Fergus Reid before the events of The Old Blood. Wesley once encountered Helga von Schabbs in Tanganyika, being sick of blackwater fever at the time, stating that it was possibly the worst day of his life. ''The Old Blood'' With Blazkowicz, the duo travel to Castle Wolfenstein on a mission to infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein and obtain a top secret folder containing the location of General Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse from the castle's commander, Nazi archeologist Helga Von Schabbs. The agents disguise themselves as officers and pass the sadistic dog trainer Rudi Jäger. Agent One and Blazkowicz split up to find the folder, they fail and are compromised as a result. The two are captured and put into separate cells. Agent One is taken to Rudi for torture as Blazkowicz escapes and kills his way to Wesley. B.J. finds Wesley, tortured as he is awakened. Wesley then informs on how he survived the effects, as Rudi enters the room and electrocutes the agent till death as B.J. is knocked unconscious. Wesley's body is fed to Rudi's dog, Greta, as B.J. is tortured. Legacy Before Wesley's death, B.J. learned how the agent resisted the effects of torture, counting to four, inhaling and exhaling. The Captain would later use this in The New Order and tell Private Wyatt during the assault on General Deathshead's compound. B.J. intentionally gets his revenge on Jäger by killing his dog, Greta and electrocuted Rudi as payback. Later, Jäger returns to kill B.J. for killing Greta, ending with Blazkowicz killing Jäger. Optional is after killing Greta as Rudi leaves the room, B.J. can close Agent One's eye as a sign of respect, telling he's sorry he couldn't save him. Behind the scenes Richard Wesley is based on the original Agent One from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. While Webley/Wesley from RTCW was killed in that game, he only 'survived' during the later released console co-op campaigns. This may suggest that Old Blood follows after the Co-op timeline. The rank on Wesley's disguise is a SS-Obersturmführer, or 1st Lieutenant. Coincidentally, this is the same rank for all the Commanders in-game, and even Schreiner, Helga's handler, despite him being a Sturmbannführer (Major). He has somewhat different more eastern European accent (which he may have been practicing), compared to the original Wesley, but this then changes to German when speaking to guards at the outpost, and finally a Welsh accent. Unlike the previous Web/sley who was English (with a generic "Queen's English" accent), Richard Wesley is Welsh. Wesley is killed in both games much in the same way. Gallery Richard Wesley Normal Character Collectible OB.png|1st character model. Richard Wesley Tortured Character Collectible OB.png|2nd character model. AgentOneOldBlood.png|Wesley driving to the castle. Wesley-Death.jpg|A tortured Wesley before his death. Category:The Old Blood characters Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:OSA Category:English Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Males Category:Allies Category:British Category:Deceased